Please don't open that letter
by Redmaui
Summary: Hermione's drunk and does something stupid. will be M rating
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I was watching an episode of Friends when I got the idea

……_..I 'm over you. I'm thinking of other men. That means I'm.. over… you. Now I have closure._

She sealed the envelope, spilling a couple drops of rum the white paper. She smiled drunkenly.

Lifting the glass to her lips, Hermione Granger drained the remaining rum at the bottom of her glass. For the first time, Hermione 'the-know-it-all of Hogwarts' Granger was drunk.

"If we get caught, my mom is going to go mental, Hermione" Ginny Weasley giggled. Her tumbler lay forgotten on the carpet of the living room.

"I know. Who knew that rum is soo good?" Hermione giggled herself.

"Who sent it to you?" Ginny said, stumbling to her feet.

"My friend in the States. I was going to give it to your father as Christmas gift. But,.." Hermione picked up the empty bottle.

Both girls broke out in a fit of giggles.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Ginny noticed an unaddressed letter next to another letter labeled Harry on the floor. Slowly bending down, she scooped up the blank letter

"Who's this for"

Hermione slid across the floor, reached up and grabbed the letter from her hands. "It'sss nothing"

Her head was spinning from moving to fast. Fingering the letter, she looked up at her friend. "It's nothing" she repeated.

Ginny eyed her friend. "Ok, I'm off to bed." Ginny hugged her best friend and handed upstairs.

Hermione was alone again. Picking up a quill, she scribbled a name on the blank letter. Climbing off the floor, she walked over the only chair in the room. Perched on top was Ron's owl, Pig. Gently, petting the owl's head Pig blinked his eyes.

"You wake?" Pig hooted slowly. "Good"

She suddenly heard a noise from the kitchen. Panicking, she snatched the empty bottle from the floor, along with the letters. Quickly, she held up a letter in front of the owls' beak.

"Take this to Harry" Pig hooted in defiance. "No! Take it" Hermione quickly tied the letter to owls' leg. Pig flew off quickly. "Stupid owl"

Pulling out her wand, she hastily disposed of the bottle and glasses. Exiting the living room, she reached the first step when she heard someone said her name. 'Damn'

"What are you still doing up? Sirius Black said, leaning against the kitchen door frame.

She laughed nervously walking towards him.

"Not tired" Hermione replied. " I.." she was interrupted by a blur of brown feathers. It was Pig. He landed on the kitchen table, holding out his leg for Sirius.

" Something for me" Sirius said giddy, quickly unstitching the letter from owls' leg.

Hermione eyes widened. 'No. No. No' She looked down the other letter in her hand. Harry Potter. The letter started up at her.

"Sirius" She cried out. "Give me the letter"

He began to read.

Running over to him, Hermione was waving her arms. "Put down the letter, put down the letter." She leapt onto his back. "Gimme the letter, Gimme the letter" She finally was able to rip the letter out of his hands. But, it was too late.

"You're over me."

Hermione whimpered softly into his back

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hermione plunged her hands into the soapy water. Grabbing the dish cloth, she began scrubbing the glasses that lay in the bottom of the sink. She sighed deeply in the empty room. Quickly washing the dishes, Hermione reached for a towel to dry the dripping dishware.

"Why are doing those the muggle way?" a voice said into her ear. She smelled a hint of alcohol.

Hermione turned her head and was now looking into eyes of Sirius. He moved around her and leaned back into the counter. Hermione frowned. He was in her way of putting dishes away. It's been four days since him spoke to her after the letter incident. She didn't blame him for not talking to her.

"It soothes me. It confronts me" she replied, reaching around his head to place a cup on the shelf.

Sirius shifted his posture.

"I'm sorry if I been avoiding you"

"Sirius, Its..ok. It's my fault." Another cup went past his head.

"It's been-'' Sirius grabbed her arm, stilling her. "-awhile since I have caught the attention of a beautiful young witch"

Hermione stared him; not sure what to say next.

"I just don't understand why you would say it is over when nothing has started yet." He brought her wrist up to his lips and kissed it gently.

He moved down the length of her arm, peppering it with kisses. Hermione forced her eyes from fluttering close. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft.

"Sirius, have _you_ been drinking?" she managed to say.

He stopped at the crook of her elbow. "I had one drink, darling" Flicking out his tongue, he tasted her skin. Hermione whimpered. Sirius continued his track up the rest of her arm. He skipped over her neck and brought his face closer to hers. His lips were barely touching hers when she spoke.

"Sirius, the Order has a meeting in a couple of minutes."

"So?" His breath tickled her nose.

"Mr. Black, please..." Hermione pleaded, pulling back her head a little.

"Miss Granger, doesn't it bother you that people call you a goody two-shoes. That you never been a bad little witch like your friends. So maybe, this letter incident was not accident. What it really was is your bad side coming to the surface."

"I..I.. It was an accident! Yes, I had a crush on you. But, I can't do anything about it. You're Harry's Godfather. It was an accident" Hermione said, trying to calm the nervousness in her voice.

"Really?"

"Yes. An accident"

Sirius looked at her. "Well, so is this" He wrapped her arms around her body and forced her lips to his. Hermione froze when she felt his lips on hers. A millions things were floating through her head. '_Oh the hell with it'_ she thought. Hermione kissed him back, eagerly.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Suddenly, the kitchen door began to open. Hermione gasped and pulled away from Sirius's lips. She turned back to her dishes, trying to hide the red that was covering her face. Sirius moved further down the counter away from her. He watched the visitor enter the room.

"Harry" Sirius greeted his godson. "You're early?"

"Yeah well, you know. I wanted to see you and everybody else. Hey, Sirius. Look what I found in my cousin's room." Harry held up a bottle of whiskey. "I think he was hiding it from Uncle Vernon. I'm giving it to you"

Sirius crossed the room and grasped the bottle. "You're a sweet boy, Harry"

"I don't know if you like Muggle whiskey, though." Harry pointed to the bottle in Sirius's hands. "That stuff is actually from the U.S."

"I do. Your father and I shared a bottle ages ago. Maybe you can share this one with me" Sirius smiled.

Harry beamed. "Maybe Remus could join us"

Sirius laughed, wholehearted. "He would like that"

Harry looked around the kitchen and saw a figure standing at the sink. He was surprised to see Hermione instead of Mrs. Weasley.

" 'Mione" he exclaimed, racing to see her. He embraced her tiny frame with a big hug.

"Harry" she cried. "Let me put this cup down first before you ambush me" Placing the last cup on the shelf, she returned his hug.

"Where is everybody else?" Harry asked.

"Ginny left early this morning. She'll be coming back with the rest in couple of days, I think" Hermione explained. 'I hope' she thought.

"So, it's been just you and Sirius here all day?"

"Well… yeah. I mean. I was in my room reading for most of the day. I just recent came down to clean up the kitchen." Hermione stuttered.

"You're always reading. Sirius is great company, isn't he?" Harry stated, turning around and looking at his godfather.

Sirius smiled; waiting for Hermione response.

"Yes. He's been very good company" Hermione stared at Padfoot

By this time, the some of the Order members were arriving. Hermione and Harry scurried out of the kitchen. Before she left, Hermione took one last look at Sirius. His dark eyes met hers in a quiet understanding.

Hours passed, Hermione opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep in her chair. She also didn't remember changed into her nightgown. She quickly glanced at the clock, 1:30 in the morning. Laughter filtered into the room. Curious, she followed the sound down to kitchen.

Peering into the kitchen, she saw Harry, Sirius and Remus sitting around the table; laughing and drunk. The bottle of whiskey was on the table between; half gone. Hermione saw Sirius grab the bottle and refilled his and Remus's glass, while finishing his dirty joke. Hermione blushed at the punch line.

Suddenly, a mass of ginger fur darted between her legs and into the kitchen. Hermione growled and went after Crookshanks.

"Losing something, Hermy?" Harry slurred.

She growled at him. "Crookshanks"

"He's over here" Sirius pointed down to his lap. Hermione walked over and spotted her ginger cat, curled up in his lap. Sirius scratched behind the cat's ears while holding his drink with his other hand. He lifted his glass to his lips, took a sip and replaced it on the table. "If you don't mind me saying Hermione, you have a lovely pussy….cat"

Hermione's eyes widened at his words. "Um…thank you." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Remus shake his head, laughing.

"Sirius and Remus have been sharing stories about my dad" Harry smiled.

"And telling dirty jokes" Hermione added, crossing her arms.

Harry looked down at his glass.

"Lighten up, Granger" Sirius said, reaching out and pulling her into his lap. Hermione squeaked, as she slid into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione stared straight ahead and watched Harry. A smile was plastered on his face.

Hermione tensed as felt Sirius breath against her ear.

"Why so quiet, Hermione?" he whispered into her ear.

Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"You know, we had a long talk about you" Sirius spoke again

Hermione glanced at the end of table, raised an eyebrow at Remus, who continued at stare at her. Hermione breathing quickened. 'They wouldn't hurt. They wouldn't hurt

Sirius reached out and dipped his fingers into his glass and removed an ice cube. Hermione watched him bring the whiskey coated cube to his lips and suck it greedily. When he was finished with it, he raised it to Hermione's neck. She gasped at the coldness on her neck. She felt water droplets fall in between her breasts. 'This is wrong' she thought. 'But it feels so good.' The cube was then gone

Suddenly, Sirius pushed back his chair so that there was a gap between the table and Hermione.

"Remus, would you like to help me?" Sirius asked, continuing drawling circles with the ice cube on her neck

Remus rounded the table and grabbed Sirius glass from the table, then knelt in front of Hermione. She looked at Harry sitting, smiling.

"Relax, Hermione. Sirius and Remus know what they are doing." Harry spoke, raising his own glass to his lips. "They will make you feel good"

Remus plunged his fingers into the glass and ice cube and handed it Sirius and fished out one for himself. The coldness returned to her neck while coldness was just beginning on her thigh.

Sirius and Remus, one by one, used every ice cube in their drinks on Hermione's neck and thighs. Hermione felt on fire even though she was cold. She moaned and gasped. Remus began to lick her thigh while Sirius licked her neck. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. The licking continued.

Moaning loudly, she lurched forward and opened her eyes. Looking around the room, she was alone, in her bedroom, in her chair, and very aroused. It was a dream. Quickly, exiting her room, she made her way up the stairs. She stood in front of Sirius's door unsure what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so for the reviews!! 

Staring at the closed door, Hermione slowly raised her hand to knock. Stopping inches away from the wood, Hermione shook her head. 'No, I can't do this. It was a stupid dream."

She forced her hand back down to her side. 'NO, you are strong. Hermione, you are going to your room and you will stay there and not think about Sirius'

Hermione turned to the stairs and took a couple of steps down, but then turned back to Sirius's door. 'I really want to finish that kiss.' Walking back up to the door, she raised her hand again but, stopped before knocking again.

Her mind felt like it was going to burst. She couldn't decide what to do. Growling, Hermione spun quickly to the stairs and began descending down to her bedroom.

Suddenly, her left foot slid out from under her and Hermione toppled down the remaining five steps to the second floor. She shrieked loudly as her body connected with landing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'_I want to..God. That feels so good….Fuck…' Sirius moaned as he plunged into her._

CRASH!!

Sirius bolted upright in bed. 'What the hell' he thought. His mind was thrown out of his dream state. The thick comforter fell away from his tone chest. Quickly, he pulled on pants and dashed to door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_It was just in his reach. Harry stretched his arm out further past the tip of his broom. _

CRASH!!

Harry's eyes flew open due to the loud noise. He groped blindly for his wand. Lighting the tip, he glanced around the room. Nothing looked disturbed. Climbing out of bed, Harry wrestled with the old doorknob.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Remus paced around his room. Glancing at the clock for the fifth time, he resigned to the fact that sleep would not come tonight. He arrived about two ago. The house was quiet and still.

CRASH!!!

'Well, so much for being quiet' he thought and rushed to the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione moaned in pain, clutching her ankle. She heard three doors opening simultaneously. She saw three lightened wand tips coming towards her.

"Hello?" she heard Harry call out first.

"It's me" Hermione reply, wincing in pain. "I'll down here on the landing" Her ankle began to throb.

The lights came closer. She looked up and saw three friendly faces.

"Hermione?" Harry said

"I thought Tonks was here" Sirius laughed till Remus gave him a look. "Sorry. When did you get in, Moony?"

Harry crouched in front of Hermione, ignoring his godfather and his former professor.

"A couple hours ago." Remus replied.

"Really, I did not hear you"

Hermione cleared her throat. Remus and Sirius looked down at her and offered her a weak smile.

"What happened, honey?" Sirius asked, squatting down.

Hermione clutched her foot tighter due the increasing pain. "I slipped and fell down the stairs. I hit the landing pretty hard and smacked into the table. I think I broke it. I'm sorry, Sirius"

"It's nothing. Does anything hurt? Your ankle?" Sirius reached out.

"I don't think I broke it. It's just sore" She swatted his hand away.

"Here let me look. Let's remove your shoes first" He slipped off her shoes and handed them to Harry. Sirius became to examine her ankle His fingers were cool on her bare skin. Sirius cradled her naked foot in his hand while his other hand scrutinized her ankle.

"Does this hurt?" He pushed gently on the top of her foot.

Hermione shook her head.

"This?" he pressed again.

"Oww" She whimpered in pain.

"Remus, Harry. Lets get her downstairs" Sirius stood up. "It's not broken. It's just sprained. Let's carry her down to the kitchen."

"I'm fine. Really. There is no need" Hermione grasped the wall and tried to right herself. "Really. See" She stood up, facing the men. "I can walk." She took a step forward and shuttered in pain.

Sirius bended low and wrapped his arms around the girl. Lifting her into the air, he motioned the others to go downstairs before him. Hermione embraced his neck with her arms.

"My hero" Hermione joked, snuggling in to crook of his neck.

"I really did think you were Tonks" Sirius said.

Twenty steps to go

"What? Why?"

Sirius shifted Hermione's weight in his arms. "I thought maybe she was sneaking into Moony's room"

Ten steps to go

Hermione giggled in spite of her throbbing ankle.

"Speaking of which, what were you doing on the third floor? Your room on the second floor, naughty little witch." Sirius said in a hushed voice.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Supporting Hermione in his arms, Sirius reached the bottom landing and sauntered to the kitchen. He placed her on the edge of the table with her feet dangling over the edge.

Harry stood to her left, Remus on her right, and Sirius was crouched down in front of her feet.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked, draping an arm around her shoulders.

Sirius, gingerly, was pushing her pant leg up so him take a better look at her ankle. "Um, I was looking for Crookshanks. I missed a step and crashed" She blushed as she felt Sirius's skilled hands run up her leg.

Harry nodded his head.

"Your ankle is starting to swell" Sirius said, looking her leg. "What do you think, Moony?" He looked up from her leg.

"I think a simple healing spell will work" Lupin stated, matter-of-factly.

"Do you know any?"

Remus rolled his eyes, and grunted. "And you call yourself a damn wizard." Hermione suppressed a giggle.

He withdrew his wand out of his pocket and pressed against her foot. Remus muttered an incantation. Hermione suddenly felt a warm, prickly feeling spread over her ankle and up her leg. The throbbing and swelling stop, much to her surprise.

"There you go" Remus stood up, along with Sirius.

Hermione wiggled her foot, freely. "Thank you guys" She smiled at the men. All of them muttered 'You're welcome.'

Harry yawned. "Well, since that's all done. I'm headed back to bed. Goodnight 'Mione" He kissed her cheek and walked out of the kitchen. Remus kissed her other cheek and followed Harry out. They heard the upstairs doors' close.

"Well" Hermione said, realizing that she and Sirius were alone. Reaching down, Hermione pulled her pant leg down.

Sirius smiled at her. "You know it's not healthy to lie to your friends"

She held his gaze. "I didn't lie."

"You weren't looking for your cat. You wanted something else" Sirius moved into the gap of her legs. Hermione's eyes enlarged. Placing his large hands on either side of her body, he blocked her escape. A couple of Sirius's dark curls fell into his eyes. "No games, little witch. What is it that you wanted?" he lowered his voice.

Breaking his gaze, her eyes were now locked on a piece of dust on the floor. "I wanted…" Sirius gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. " …to finish the kiss we had"

Sirius was now cupping her face. He brought his lips down to hers. Parting his lips, his tongue poked out and drew a hot, wet line over Hermione's lips. "Sirius?" she whispered, nearly panting.

"Yes, my little witch" His tongue followed along her jaw and up to her ear. He flicked his tongue back and forth over her earlobe. Hermione shivered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius gently tugged on her ear with his teeth. He was rewarded when a soft moan leaked from her lips. He continued his torture down to her neck. Every couple of inches, he nipped and bit into her neck.

"You know, delicate skin like Hermione's will easy bruise if you keep doing that, Padfoot" a voice said from the kitchen doorway.

The couple snapped their heads to the door. Hermione wiggled of the table and away from Sirius.

Lupin shook his head while he shut and locked the kitchen door. Withdrawing his wand, for the second time tonight, he cast a silencing spell on the room. He turned back to the couple.

"Well, now that the forest is gone. I can almost see the trees" Lupin's eyes flicked to Sirius and then Hermione.

"What?" Sirius and Hermione responded.

"How long have you two been…together?"

"No. No. No Remus. This isn't what it looks like." Hermione was the first to speak.

"So, I didn't see Sirius leeching your neck" Remus raised his eyebrow. Lifting his wand arm, he unlocked the door. "Hermione, please, could I have a moment alone with Mr. Black?"

Hermione hesitated but then walked slowly to the door and exited.

Remus relocked the door. "Sirius, you are like a brother to me. You have always been there but, do you ever think of your actions? What were you thinking? What were you thinking with? Certainly wasn't your brain."

Sirius flopped onto the kitchen bench. "Moony, spare me the lecture." He spat.

"You're the adult, Sirius. How is Harry going to react when he finds out that you were feeling up his best friend?"

"I'm sure he'll be happy that it wasn't Ron" Sirius joked.

"Not funny, Padfoot." Lupin joined his friend at the table. "End it, Sirius. End it before it goes to far."

Sirius huffed.

"Hermione's too young for you. You know that! Molly will have your head on silver platter if she finds out."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not afraid of Molly"

Remus laughed. "Yes, you are mate. I consider you a fool if you weren't scare of Molly. I'm scare of Molly. She cares a great deal about her kids and her adapted kids, Sirius"

"I know that" Sirius sighed, uncrossing his arms. "I'll talk to Hermione"

"Good" Lupin nodded his head. "So, how far did you get with her anyway?"

Sirius laughed and slapped the table hard. "You're horrible, Remus"

TBC


	6. AN

A/N: I need some ideas with the story. Help me guys/girls. Thank you


	7. Chapter 6

"Hermione?" Sirius called out into the darkened living room. 'She's not down

here' he thought.

Climbing the stairs, he stopped at Hermione's room. The door was wide open.

Sirius peered in and was greeted by a empty room and bed. Sirius ascended

one more flight of stairs. Passing Harry's door, he noticed the door was

ajar and the light was on. Sirius gently knocked.

"Come in"

Pushing the door forward, Sirius saw Harry was laying under the covers,

book in hand.

"Hello, Harry." he greeted his godson.

"What are you still doing up, Sirius? It's very late." Harry tossed his book

on the nightstand.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Sirius asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No, I haven't. Not since I was downstairs" Harry answered.

Sirius nodded his hand. "Well then, goodnight Harry" Sirius turned to leave his

godson's room when he heard Harry speak again.

"You like her, don't you?

Sirius froze in mid step. "Who?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry narrowed his eyes into godfather's back. "Hermione of course"

Sirius turn to face Harry. " I..um…well.."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. I've grown quite attached to the little witch" Heat spread from his cheeks to his ears.

"Mmmm"

"Listen Harry, I just want to let you know that.."

"Sirius, its okay." Harry interrupted. "I'm not mad that you have feelings

for one of my best friends. You deserve to be happy. If Hermione makes you

happy, then go for it. You have my blessing"

Sirius smiled, walked over to Harry bedside and wrapped his arms around his

godson.

"Would you telling that the Remus?" Sirius said, release his hug.

"Remus knows?"

"He caught me kissing her" He said, sheepishly.

"and he got angry, didn't he?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded.

"He'll get over it. Anyway, I think I'll turn in. Goodnight, Padfoot"

"Goodnight, Harry" Sirius said whispered, exiting the room

Sirius was smiling all the way up to his own bedroom. Flinging the door, he

noticed a certain young witch, laying in his bed, with her head propped up

on her hand. He observed that she had changed into a black silk nightgown.

Padfoot quickly shut the door.

"Hermione, it's late." Sirius choked on his words, as he saw the tops of her

pert breasts over the nightgown.

"I know" She reached behind her and pulled out her wand. Pointing it to the

door, she promptly locked it.

Sirius swallowed. 'It was going to be a long night'

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I have been so busy!!!! The next one with longer.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again for all the kind reviews.

Hermione tucked her wand safely behind her after spelling the door. Rising up onto her knees, she cocked her head to him. She implored Sirius to come closer with her eyes. He granted her wish.

Her breathing became shallower as he approached her. Titling her head up to meet his eyes, Sirius was looking down at her. He reached out and cupped her head his hands. Hermione's russet eyes twinkled in the dark. Sirius leaned down for a kiss. Suddenly, Hermione backed up from his lips.

"Sirius?" She breathed, breaking the silence.

"Yes, darling" he answered, still cupping her soft cheeks.

"I want..." Hermione closed her eyes, conjuring up her Gryffindor courage. "I.."

"Tell me, sweetheart" Sirius cooed.

"I…have to go" She failed her house miserably. Leaping from the bed, out of his supple hands, Hermione made her way quickly to door.

Reaching for the doorknob, she heard him speak again.

"You lock it, remember?"

Hermione mentally slapped herself for not remembering.

Sirius shook his head in confusion. He turned his body around to face the little witch once more.

"Hermione, Is something wrong?"

Hermione was picking invisible strings off her nightgown. "I don't know. I'm so confused. I want you, but at the same time I don't. I mean, Remus catching us. He probably thinks that you a dirty old man. And not to mention Harry."

Sirius chucked as he crossed the room and scooped her into his muscular arms. "Remus, well is being Remus. He has a problem with the age difference between us. You are a legal witch. And Harry." He looked down into her eyes. "He gave us his blessing"

"Really!" Hermione glowed and remaining herself to thank him later.

"Does that put your mind to ease, my pretty little witch?" Sirius stroked the top of her head.

"Yes." Hermione raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Can I kiss you now?" Sirius questioned.

"Please do" she smiled up at him, wetting her lips.

Sirius leaned down and ensnared her lips. The kiss was soft. She wound her fingers into his dark curls. Pressing his body into hers, he backed her up against the door. The kiss became more of a battle of domination. Sirius's hands was now rested on the top of her thighs, drawling the black silkily fabric up. Hermione whimpered softly against his lips. Parting her own lips, she allowed him access to her warm, pink tongue.

Hermione felt a hardness press against her covered core. She blushed. Sirius freed her lips. Hermione's lips were red and puffy.

"Wow" Hermione breathed. Sirius dove in again. His lips brushed softly against her exposed neck. Wetness started to pool between her legs. "Padfoot?" She closed her eyes.

"Hmmm" He said against her velvety skin.

"Iwantyoutobemyfirst" Hermione tripped over her words.

Pulling back from her neck, Sirius wasn't quite sure what he just heard. "One more time, a little slower"

She reddened and slowly said. "I want you to be my first"

"You're virgin?" Sirius swallowed.

"Of course I am"

Sirius wrinkled his forehead. "But I thought you and Ron were…"

"No, we are not together." Hermione shook her head. "He and Harry are like my brothers."

"A virgin, huh?" Sirius smiled devilishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Don't need to be so happy about it"

Sirius sniggered as he lifted her off her feet and deposited her on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus rolled over for the tenth time since he'd lain down. He sighed, heavily. A soft moan wafted into his ears. 'Damn sensitive hearing' he thought. Another moan came in the room.

He knew that moan. Many nights, he would hear that moan coming from the bunk of his roommate when he snuck a fellow Gryffindor into his bed. Disbelief flooded Remus's body.

"Damn it, Padfoot." he swore into darkness. Moony threw the covers off of him and wrench the door to his room open. Reaching Sirius's room, he raised his fist to pound on the door. Remus halted his actions. Letting his shoulders droop, he thought about what he was going to do and/or say.

'Hermione is a grown witch. Sirius seems happy with her. Why should I ruin that for him?'

'_Because you seen what he does when he's done playing around. Fucks 'em and leaves 'em.' _The little devil said on his right shoulder. _'Could you really do that to Hermione?'_

Remus shook the thoughts out of his head. Moony turned to leave but the moans became louder. They were not Sirius's anymore but that of Hermione's. His body stilled. Her sweet groans filled Remus's ears. Closing his eyes, Remus tried to control the blood rush to lower region, but failed.

Hermione's groans became pants. Reaching into his pajama bottoms, he grasped his hard member. Moony gently started stroking his cock. 'This is wrong' he thought, as his pace increased. The pants were now cries of pleasure. He could see her riding Sirius's manhood, breasts bouncing, head tipped back. Remus clung to the stair's railing as he forcibly came into his hand.

He heard a scuffling of fabric in the room. Quickly shoving his still dripping cock back into his pants, Remus turned just as the bedroom door open. He tucked His dirty hand behind his back. Sirius stood; sweat dripping from his forehead, his lower body wrapped in a bed sheet.

"Moony?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I heard moaning. I came to see if you were alright. Thought maybe, you were having your nightmares." Remus answered, coolly.

"Um…Hermione is with me, Remus." Sirius avoided his friend's eyes.

"I know"

"You know? You're not angry?" Sirius stared in awe.

"Hermione is a grown witch" Remus turned to head back to his room. "Do what you want. Goodnight, Padfoot."

"Night. Oh Moony, you might wanna clean the railing before you go to bed. I don't like having sticky fingers in the morning." Sirius ducked back into his room and closed the door; leaving Remus open-mouthed and wondering.

THE END!!!!!


End file.
